La cita
by Misila
Summary: Últimamente, Mayu está menos vago y escribe mensajes inteligibles. Para Umetaro, el motivo es más que evidente: está enamorado.


_Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La cita<strong>_

o—o

Desde hace unas semanas, Umetaro está preocupado por su hermano.

Sabe que Mayu, a pesar de ser tan vago como lo ha sido desde que tiene uso de razón, ya no es alguien con quien nadie con dos dedos de frente quiera buscar problemas; pese a que el muchacho tiene demasiada pereza acumulada como para utilizar la violencia sin un motivo de _mucho_ peso, su aspecto no incita a nadie a meterse con él, precisamente.

No; Umetaro no está preocupado por eso, sino porque, según le dijo su madre hace unos días cuando lo llamó para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, Mayu lleva un tiempo sin dormir. Algo que no sería alarmante de no ser porque últimamente sus mensajes son inteligibles no sólo para él, sino para el resto del mundo, por no hablar de que le ha dado por pasar varias tardes a la semana en casa de Mikoto para leer sus mangas. Umetaro no sabe si su aparente pereza crónica se ha curado o si está incubando una enfermedad grave, pero, como mínimo, siente curiosidad.

Así que aprovecha un domingo en el que no tiene nada que hacer para ir a comer a casa de sus padres, con una sensación francamente extraña al haber terminado el capítulo de su manga antes de tiempo.

Tras saludar a sus padres, se dirige al dormitorio de su hermano. Encuentra a Mayu tumbado en su cama con los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo con los ojos apagados por unas profundas ojeras, sin verlo realmente. El muchacho gira la cabeza al oír la puerta, pero no tarda en regresar a su tarea de hacer el vago.

Umetaro suspira, aliviado. Al menos, su hermano sigue conservando algo de su pereza habitual.

—Hola —saluda, sentándose en la silla del escritorio. Aprovechando que tiene ruedas, se impulsa hasta acercarse a la cama.

—Hola —replica Mayu en voz baja, sin más sonido que el necesario para que Umetaro sepa que ha reconocido su presencia.

Umetaro se pregunta la mejor opción para sacar el tema al que quiere llegar. Tras unos segundos, decide que su hermano le prestará más atención si lo plantea directamente.

—Papá y mamá están preocupados porque no duermes. Además, últimamente escribes mensajes lógicos.

Mayu gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

—Vale —y cierra los ojos. Su respiración se hace más lenta tras unos segundos.

—¡No te duermas en mitad de la conversación! —lo riñe Umetaro. El muchacho abre un solo ojo—. Mayu, si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo. ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele? Podemos ir al médico y…

—No estoy enfermo —protesta Mayu—. Mis compañeros me obligaron a hablar con una chica por internet —explica.

—Oh. ¿Entonces te pasas la noche mandándole mensajes? —Mayu asiente—. Eso explica que mandes mensajes normales… —murmura Umetaro, bastante más aliviado. Al menos, hasta que una idea cruza su mente—. Mayu… No estarás… No estarás enamorado.

Pocas veces su hermano lo ha mirado como si le hubiesen crecido alas de las orejas.

—No —responde secamente, casi ofendido, y Umetaro prácticamente oye la coletilla de _Eso conllevaría mucho esfuerzo_ sin necesidad de que Mayu la diga.

No obstante, la credibilidad del joven se ve mermada cuando se gira, coge su móvil de la mesita de noche y lo abre, y empieza a escribir un mensaje. Desde la silla, Umetaro no puede ver qué está escribiendo, pero se da cuenta de que escribe y borra varias veces, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Y entonces es cuando la preocupación se convierte en pánico.

o—o

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cómo que enamorado?

Umetaro respira hondo y explica a unos aturdidos Mikoto y Chiyo sus pesquisas y conclusiones por segunda vez.

—Nunca ha hecho nada como esto —Umetaro se pasa la mano por el pelo, preocupado.

—Pero puede que no sea eso —sugiere Chiyo—. Quizá simplemente esa chica le cae bien.

—Es mi hermano, sé de lo que hablo —replica Umetaro, convencido—. _Mikoshiba_ le cae bien. Y no se pasa las noches mandándole mensajes.

—Pero va mucho a su casa, ¿no? Quizá es una forma diferente de mostrar aprecio —insiste Chiyo.

El rostro de Mikoto enrojece porque por un momento le ha parecido que su amiga intentaba insinuar algo que no es.

—Mayu no perdería horas de sueño a menos que fuese realmente importante —apunta.

—Eso es verdad —a Chiyo no le queda más remedio que ceder, aunque sigue sin parecer convencida.

—¿Y la conoce? —inquiere Mikoto, haciendo uso de las neuronas que aún no tiene derretidas. Umetaro niega con la cabeza—. ¡Entonces tenemos que conseguirle una cita! ¡Nozaki, llámalo y dile que quede con ella!

—Mmm… Podría ir con él para asegurarme de que esté bien… —medita el joven.

—No creo que nadie vaya a intentar hacerle algo a _Mayu_ —replica Mikoto—. Yo no lo haría.

—Pero tengo que cuidar de él, es mi hermano pequeño —insiste Umetaro—. Por amor se hacen locuras.

—Nozaki-kun, Mayu-kun no me parece el tipo de persona que haría eso —comenta Chiyo.

Umetaro resopla.

—Pero podría observarlos y utilizar la situación como referencia…

Mikoto pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Nozaki, respeta la intimidad de tu hermano!

Derrotado, Umetaro saca su móvil y busca a Mayu en su lista de contactos.

o—o

El sábado, a las seis y media, en el banco que hay cerca de la tienda de materiales de oficina del centro comercial.

Mayu no se explica cómo ha sido tan fácil. De hecho, en los últimos días ha estado pensando en cómo pedirle él mismo una cita a Mamiko; y, por extraño que sea, no lo ha hecho por Kobayashi y el resto de sus compañeros, sino por mera curiosidad.

No lo miréis así. Él es el primer sorprendido.

Aunque lo cierto es que ha de agradecer el entusiasmo de su hermano; sin él, no se hubiera decidido a proponerlo.

El día acordado, pese a no tener clase ni, básicamente, nada que hacer hasta la tarde, _madruga_. Su madre se empeña en ponerle un termómetro para asegurarse de que no tiene fiebre y su padre se empeña en mantener una charla seria –pese a que él es el único que habla– para decirle lo orgulloso que está de que al fin esté comprendiendo la importancia de madurar para ser un adulto de provecho.

Mientras se dirige al centro comercial, se pregunta si debería poner al día de los avances a Kobayashi. Luego comprende que eso sería desperdiciar esfuerzo; es él quien ha hecho los dibujos y quien lleva semanas durmiéndose de pie para que alguien coseche los frutos de su trabajo sin haber hecho absolutamente nada. De modo que, bostezando por enésima vez en lo que lleva de día, Mayu se dirige con renovada seguridad al punto de encuentro.

o—o

—Ahí está…

Están escondidos tras una estantería llena de blocs de dibujo de distintos tamaños y los dependientes de la tienda empiezan a mirarlos con sospecha.

—Nozaki-kun, esto no está bien.

Es evidente que a Umetaro le importa un pimiento la ética de espiar la cita de su hermano pequeño. Sí debe de importarle la opinión de Mikoto, porque ha tenido mucho cuidado de no contarle nada. La propia Chiyo no debería saberlo, pero se ha encontrado a Umetaro por el camino y ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para ir con él y evitar que lo estropee todo.

Mayu se ha sentado en un banco cercano a la tienda de materiales de oficina y parece a punto de quedarse dormido, y Chiyo comprende por qué Umetaro estaba preocupado por su hermano.

—¿Cómo crees que es la chica con la que ha quedado? —inquiere el joven, con esa mirada soñadora que delata que está pensando en miles de escenarios inadecuados.

—Normal, probablemente —replica ella—. Nozaki-kun, esto no está nada bien —insiste, con más bien pocas esperanzas.

Efectivamente, el joven ni siquiera se mueve.

o—o

Mikoto está de los nervios.

Su genial idea de hacerse pasar por una chica para no espantar a Mayumayu empieza a parecerle absurda. Debería haberle dicho, en algún momento desde que empezaron a mandarse mensajes durante toda la noche, que en realidad es un chico. Está seguro de que cuando lo vea la muchacha saldrá corriendo y él tendrá fama de pervertido durante toda su vida.

Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse; para bien o para mal, hoy conocerá a Mayumayu y recogerá lo que él mismo ha sembrado.

Mikoto siente las piernas de gelatina mientras avanza por el centro comercial; mira alrededor, preguntándose si puede reconocer a Mayumayu, y luego se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo es. Bueno, sólo hay un banco en la zona donde han quedado, así que no tiene mucha pérdida.

No obstante, la única persona que hay en el lugar de la cita es Mayu Nozaki.

Mikoto mira alrededor, preguntándose si quizá la muchacha está cohibida y no quiere sentarse en un banco ocupado, pero no encuentra a nadie que pueda ser la chica con la que ha quedado. Es cierto que no tiene la menor idea de cómo es, pero sólo hay adultos con niños pequeños; y, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que sabe de Mayumayu es que es un poco menor que él, duda que alguno de ellos sea la chica que busca.

De modo que se acerca al banco y se deja caer en él.

Mayu alza la mirada de su regazo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquiere Mikoto.

—He quedado con alguien.

Oh, cierto. La chica que lo trae lo suficientemente de cabeza como para hacerle mandar mensajes comprensibles y perder horas de sueño. Quizá la voz que se lo recuerda no debería sonar tan resentida, reflexiona Mikoto. Después de todo, él también ha quedado con alguien a quien no conoce.

—Yo también —admite—. Podemos esperar juntos.

Mayu se encoge de hombros.

Pasan segundos. Minutos. Y Mikoto mira alrededor, y Mayu también, y ni Mayumayu ni la desconocida que está quitando la pereza al joven aparecen. Aburrido, Mikoto deja de observar a la gente que pasa y se fija en Mayu, que abre y cierra la tapa de su móvil sin prestar atención a lo que hace; está intentando no quedarse dormido, y por una vez Mikoto no lo culparía si lo hiciera; realmente parece cansado.

Mikoto revisa su móvil por enésima vez, pero Mayumayu no le ha dado ninguna explicación de por qué llega más de media hora tarde.

O quizá ha venido, los ha visto a él y Mayu, se ha asustado y se ha ido.

El joven emite un ruidito desesperado que devuelve a Mayu a la vigilia. El muchacho da un respingo y lo observa con cierta preocupación, como si no fuera él el que está muerto de sueño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que no vendrá —masculla Mikoto.

—Yo también —admite Mayu en voz baja. A Mikoto no debería importarle el diminuto puchero que hace al hablar, pero aun así entorna los ojos y decide que esa chica misteriosa le cae mal.

o—o

Mayu y Mikoto no son los únicos que están aburridos de esperar. Además de especular sobre los posibles motivos de Mikoto para estar ahí, Chiyo y Umetaro no tienen mucho que hacer; y observar a los dos jóvenes esperar es, por decirlo suavemente, soporífero.

Al menos, Umetaro parece entretenido; lleva un buen rato escribiendo en su libreta, porque a pesar de que aparentemente acaban de dejar plantado a su hermano, se le ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea que quiere incluir en su manga.

Y Chiyo se siente mal por Mayu, pero también tiene curiosidad por saber qué hace Mikoto ahí. ¿Ha quedado con alguien, también? ¿O simplemente iba a comprar y se ha encontrado a Mayu? Chiyo observa a ese par con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera leer la verdad en los dos jóvenes si se concentra lo suficiente.

No lo consigue, por supuesto, y no convence a Umetaro de que lo mejor es marcharse hasta que Mayu y Mikoto se levantan y se pierden juntos por un pasillo.

—Sakura, dime qué opinas de mi idea —le pide el joven cuando están saliendo del centro comercial —teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de presenciar, Chiyo tiene miedo—. Estoy pensando en introducir otro posible interés romántico para Mamiko que compita con Suzuki.

—¡¿Un triángulo?!

—Sí.

—¡No! —protesta Chiyo—. Mikorin… Es decir, Mamiko… ¡Mamiko sólo quiere a Suzuki!

o—o

Mayu no intenta engañarse y fingir que no le importa que sus esfuerzos hayan sido para nada.

Lo cierto es que, mientras sigue a Mikoto a todos los lugares a los que le apetece ir, se consuela un poco pensando que, aunque no vaya a conocer a Mamiko, va a pasar la tarde con el joven. Lo cual también está bien, pese a que no sea lo que ha planeado.

A Mayu le gusta estar con él. Es cierto que le hace hablar más de lo necesario y que siempre monta melodramas impresionantes, pero también es agradable pasar las tardes muertas en su casa, ojeando sus mangas para tener una referencia a la hora de hacer dibujos explicativos para sus compañeros de judo.

Y está cansado y muerto de sueño, y también un poco malhumorado porque no le gusta trabajar en balde, pero no por ello deja de seguir a Mikoto y responder cuando ese su turno, pese a que podría anunciar que tiene que irse a casa en cualquier momento y dejar al joven solo. Ya encontrará tiempo para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas, supone.

o—o

_**23:18**_

_**De**__: Mamiko-san_

_**Para**__: Mayumayu_

_No te vi. ¿Viniste al centro comercial?_

_._

_**23:21**_

_**De**__: Mayumayu_

_**Para**__: Mamiko-san_

_Fui y esperé, pero tampoco te vi._

_._

_**23:23**_

_**De**__: Mamiko-san_

_**Para**__: Mayumayu_

_Deberíamos haber llevado algo para identificarnos._

_._

_**23:28**_

_**De**__: Mayumayu_

_**Para**__: Mamiko-san_

_Probablemente._

_._

_**23:30**_

_**De**__: Mamiko-san_

_**Para**__: Mayumayu_

_Siento que al final te quedases sola._

_._

Mayu lee varias veces el mensaje. Duda. Finalmente, decide responder.

.

_**23:38**_

_**De**__: Mayumayu_

_**Para**__: Mamiko-san_

_No pasa nada. Me encontré con alguien y lo pasé bien._

.

Mayu cierra la tapa del móvil y se acomoda en su cama, y una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro cuando se queda dormido.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Ésta es una de esas cosas que quedaban mejor en mi cabeza. Pero bueno, ya lo he escrito y ahí está, así que... ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
